


Идеальное сочетание

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wedding Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: “Он спас мир. Сделать предложение, конечно, гораздо страшнее, но Гало и с этим справится”
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: С новым 2020!





	Идеальное сочетание

\- Охренеть, - выдыхает Гало.  
Челюсть идет на сближение с полом пожарки с той же скоростью, с какой лицо Гуэйры заливает румянец. Физиономия Мейса, впрочем, тоже выглядит как ошпаренная.  
\- И когда вы успели?  
\- Не твое дело…  
\- Короче, мы были в Вегасе… - раздается одновременно, и Мейс закатывает глаза к потолку, выразительно скрипя зубами.  
Гало чудится в этом скрежете то ли мат, то ли марш.  
Ну, тот самый.  
\- В общем, на следующий день мы проспались и решили: а и хрен с ним, - торопливо заканчивает Гуэйра, неловко вертя кольцо на пальце. - Не, ну а чо?  
\- Охренеть. То есть, я хотел сказать – охренеть как круто! Мужики, поздравляю!  
\- Да не ори ты, - шикает Мейс, но рожа у него из очень недовольной делается стандартно недовольной.  
Он даже соглашается пожать Гало руку и выдерживает пару хлопков по плечу. Гуэйра принимает поздравления куда охотней и успевает шепнуть на ухо тайком:  
\- Я тебе потом ссылку на отель кину. Часовня – огонь!  
\- Священник не нанюханный был, и то хорошо, - сообщает Мейс, у которого явно нет никаких проблем со слухом. – И не в костюме Элвиса. Ненавижу Элвисов.  
\- Да я уже понял. В медовый месяц поедем во Флориду, ко мне, там их нет, - важно говорит Гуэйра, и Мейс снова багровеет.  
\- Какой месяц?  
\- Медовый! Сам хотел!  
\- Еще я хотел, чтобы ты не трепался на работе, пока я не решу, что все готовы!  
\- А чтоб кольца не палить, ты, значит, думал форменные перчатки не снимать круглый день, да? – резонно замечает Гуэйра, и Гало понимает, что лучше подождет нужную ссылку где-нибудь в более спокойном и безопасном месте.  
Например, на пожаре.  
\- Ну, еще раз поздравляю. Не ссорьтесь, - сдавленно кивает он на прощание, и в него впериваются сразу два полыхающих взгляда.  
\- Жаль, тебя пока поздравить не с чем.  
\- Да, чувак, не дело это.  
\- И советы свои прибереги, ага?  
\- Вот-вот. Женишься – и сам себе их посоветуй, ясно?  
Ясно.  
Конечно, Гало все ясно. Теперь-то уж – совершенно.

***  
\- Кольцо? Конечно, мы будем счастливы помочь вам с выбором! – Миниатюрная продавщица в ювелирном прижимает руки к груди и решительно встряхивает челкой. - Какой у вашей девушки размер?  
\- У меня нет девушки, - тупо отвечает Гало, и на ее лице расцветает сияющая, как новогодняя гирлянда, улыбка.  
Которая меркнет, стоит напарнице подойти и быстро прошептать что-то ей на ухо.  
\- Какой размер у дорогого вам человека? – не дрогнув, чеканит та.  
Гало сглатывает и переводит растерянный взгляд с одной девушки на другую. Вторая – явно посообразительней, - сжаливается и приходит на выручку, растопырив пальцы.  
\- По сравнению с моими – тоньше или толще? В диаметре? Или ближе к вашим?  
Гало не знает.  
Гало понятия не имеет, какой диаметр у пальцев Лио, и почему это вообще так важно. Они тонкие и очень красивые. И ужасно жесткие, когда Лио засовывает их в…  
\- Вы можете выбрать понравившееся кольцо, а потом, если понадобится, подогнать размер, - предлагает первая.  
\- Или измерить пальцы дорогого вам человека, пока он спит, - невозмутимо добавляет вторая.  
Гало начинает думать о том, чтобы позорно сбежать из ювелирного и никогда больше не возвращаться в это проклятое место, когда его озаряет.  
\- Он носит сережки… Носил, - хрипло поправляет он себя. – Я одну того, поломал. Случайно! В драке. Неважно, это давно было. Он и вторую потом вытащил. Может, вместо кольца подойдут серьги?  
\- Это же просто замечательная идея! Очень небанально! И символично! – восклицает вторая, мигом ныряя под витрину и появляясь с широченной подставкой для украшений. От сверкания камней режет глаза. – Вот гвоздики, вот с ониксом… Мы выбираем что-то неброское?  
\- Небольшое, - выдыхает взмокший Гало.  
Первая продавщица облокачивается о витрину, смотрит восторженно и, к его ужасу, мечтательно тянет:  
\- Значит, сначала подрались?  
\- Ага. - Гало приглаживает норовящие встать дыбом волосы.  
\- Обычное золото, белое или розовое? – деловито перебирает сережки вторая.  
\- Розовое, - решительно кивает Гало. – И, если можно…  
\- Да?  
\- Чтоб на пламя было похоже.  
Когда он выходит на спасительный морозный воздух, спину ему сверлят сразу два восторженных взгляда.

***  
Он никогда не думал, что будет так нервничать. Наверное, проще было бы и в самом деле мотануть в Вегас, выпить для храбрости и вручить прожигающую карман коробочку уже на пороге часовни, когда у Лио не будет пути к отступлению.  
Он ведь может отказаться, думает Гало.  
Или согласиться.  
Гало не знает, какой вариант вселяет в него большую панику.  
Он нервничает настолько, что даже не замечает соленые огурцы на любимой пицце – о них сообщает принесший чек официант.  
\- Как вам эксперимент нашего нового шефа? – спрашивает тот. – Некоторые говорят, это не сочетаемо…  
\- Пусть засунут свое мнение куда подальше, - рявкает Гало и, смутившись, оставляет на чай десятку.  
Не сочетаемо. Некоторые люди вот тоже, на первый взгляд, совсем не подходят друг другу. А потом раз – и сочетаемы.  
Бракосочетаемы.  
Мейс и Гуэйра как раз подходят друг другу идеально, закрадывается в голову неприятная, зудящая мысль, и Гало решительно выгоняет ее. Он спас мир. Сделать предложение, конечно, гораздо страшнее, но Гало и с этим справится.  
Дома тепло и пахнет пряностями; Гало жадно вдыхает аромат и жмурится от удовольствия. Спустя пару секунд на кухне что-то с оглушительным звуком то ли падает, то ли взрывается, и он спешит на помощь.  
Взрывы – это по части Лио, что поделать. Их устранение – по его части.  
\- Прости, - повторяет Лио в десятый раз, когда они уже заканчивают отмывать кухню. – Я хотел приготовить «Инферно-вулкано-Маргариту Мега-макс», но сначала надо было сделать фирменный соус, а крышка не выдержала… напора.  
\- Ничего! Я облизал ложку! Офигенно вкусно, прям как раньше в пиццерии было! – заявляет Гало и, сделав глубокий вдох, достает из кармана уделанных штанов бархатную коробочку.  
Сейчас или никогда.  
\- Очень красивые, - тихо говорит Лио. – Можно я примерю?  
\- Я это… извини, - выдыхает Гало, отводя взгляд.  
Черт, надо было на колено встать, но перед этим пришлось бы снять изгвазданные штаны, чтобы не испачкать пол снова… Все, все не так.  
\- За что? – удивляется Лио. - Мне нравится, правда!  
Он защелкивает застежки сережек, и Гало мысленно стонет. И надевать их на Лио он должен был сам, раз это считается за предложение. Лио, наверное, вообще ничего не понял! Немудрено. Угораздило жить с таким дураком, как Гало.  
Он подходит ближе и поправляет зацепившуюся за золотой язык пламени прядь светлых волос, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не приласкать кончиками пальцев восхитительно нежную розовую мочку. Опускает подрагивающую ладонь и стискивает в кулак. Ничего. Сейчас они закинут одежду в стирку, потом вместе сварят новый соус, поужинают и лягут спать, а наутро не вспомнят о случившемся. Никогда.  
Нет.  
– За другое извини. Я не знаю размер твоего пальца. Поэтому вместо кольца – они, - быстро говорит Гало и садится на стул.  
Штаны тут же липнут к заднице, и Гало понимает: стул-то они протереть от соуса забыли. Не страшно. Все равно в стирку.  
Не страшно, не страшно, так страшно…  
\- Не страшно, - отвечает Лио и медленно опускается перед ним на колено. - Я знаю твой.  
\- Откуда? - хрипит Гало, глядя, как Лио осторожно и бережно обхватывает его запястье, коротко гладит уходящие вверх по руке шрамы и спрашивает одними губами: «Согласен?»  
Гало торопливо кивает и смотрит, будто завороженный, как на безымянном пальце поблескивает тонкая полоска металла.  
Улыбка Лио сияет ярче.  
\- Я знаю точные размеры всех нужных мне частей твоего тела, - невозмутимо сообщает он и добавляет, налюбовавшись пылающим лицом Гало: – И диаметры.


End file.
